I will dare: New Version
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: Lucas and Nathan Scott are multi-million dollar basketball stars. Haley and Nathan are in love much to the dismay of Brooke and Lucas. What happens when these two realize sometimes you don't know you've fallen till you hit the ground..BRUCAS! and Naley
1. Suddenly everything has changed

_A/N: Hey guys, I know I still haven't finished Switching it up, but I wanted to repost this story and change some stuff, so this is the new version, only a few things will change, so if you've already read it, sit tight, you'll see small changes, don't forget to review! They make me smile =) 3_

_Chapter 1_

_**Suddenly everything has changed**_

"You're what?" Brooke spluttered over the glass of wine as her best friend's face reddened.

"I am marrying Nathan in a month's time," Haley stated firmly though she desperately needed her best friend's approval and wanted her blessing

"Are you pregnant?" Brooke asked cynically sipping the cool wine, then running her fingers over the rim of the glass. She felt a low, throbbing pain around her temples and she sighed turning back to the task at hand, "so are you?"

Haley blushed all the way down to the roots of her auburn hair and her eyes twinkled with mischief, "What if I am?"

Brooke began picking at her vegetables and said matter-of-factly, "So that's the reason he's marrying you."

Haley reclined

"Why couldn't it be because he loves me?"

"Nathan? Nathan Scott? Marry you? Right Hales, why would he when the whole female population is vying for his attention

"He loves me," Haley protested, "he was not just using me and this proves it." She held out her hand exposing the engagement ring. The diamond was huge and surrounded by tiny specks of emeralds.

"No," Brooke almost shouted, causing a few patrons to stare at them, "the only thing that ring proves is that he'd risk his everything not to end up with a bastard child."

Brooke watched on as tears sprung to her best-friend's eyes and felt guilty but only for a moment. How was she going to convince Haley that she was making the biggest mistake of her life? Nathan Scott did not love her, could not love her.

"Have you forgotten so soon what he and his bastard brother did to you?"

"Nathan had nothing to do with it and you know that, it was Lucas who did it all."

"But he believed it, and he left you heartbroken and cold at my doorsteps to cry your heart out."

Haley placed her glass down gently and stood up, shaking with rage and hurt.

"How dare you? I knew you wouldn't be pleased, couldn't be…but you didn't have to be a bitch about it. Do you think I'll forget what Lucas went through to dig up my past and to use it against me? Or would I forget Nathan's reaction when he found out? I will never forget how you comforted me but I equally won't forget Nathan's heart-wrenching apology and romantic proposal. And I sure as hell will not forget this."

The words formed on Brooke's tongue but she bit them back for they were spiteful.

Although she knew her intentions were good, she didn't want to lose her best friend whilst trying to protect her. Haley's fury, however was slowly building and she capitalized on Brooke's silence.

"I'm not even pregnant; I just wanted to see where you were going to take it. I've never been so disgusted in my life"

This time she did not wait for her friend to protest but she stormed out of the restaurant. She left Brooke not only to pay for the dinner, which Haley had offered to treat her to, but to ponder on her words.

The scene replayed in Brooke's mind continuously as her headache built. She ran a soothing hand through her mocha brown hair and sighed, her own hazel eyes filling with tears. Why couldn't Haley see that she was trying to protect her? She was always naïve, believing in true love and happy endings; Brooke left events as such for fairy tales. She had always had to be the level headed one as they tried to survive in life, having run away from the hell they called home at ages sixteen and seventeen. Although Haley was the elder, she rarely thought things through as Brooke did. Brooke bit at her bottom lip anxiously searching in her wallet for the cash to top the bill. Where was she to come up with a hundred dollars? Damn Haley for taking her to such an expensive restaurant and offering to pay but walking out leaving her when she knew she was near penniless, to cover the cost.

Although it had been seven years since they made that fateful exit from their lives Brooke was barely surviving. Sure they had come a long way from living on the streets but living from paycheck to paycheck was hardly what she would call being successful.

Still searching through her wallet, she could only find ninety-eight dollars. She almost shouted in fury, what the hell was she to do now? Rummaging through the pouches of her bags, she further located another dollar. If she were not so ill at ease and frustrated she would have laughed at the irony of her situation but instead she placed her head against the silk tablecloth and cried.

"Miss," a soft voice interrupted her flight of misery. He seemed a bit anxious, but then again she would not have expected him not to be. How many waiters came across crying women during their shifts? Crying women who would eventually inform them that they were a dollar short of topping their bill?

Brooke slowly lifted her head and gazed around the restaurant, there weren't many people left and she got the impression they were about to close. How long had she been like that? She fixed her hair the best that she knew how and rubbed her red eyes.

"If it helps," the waiter replied softly as he collected the champagne glasses, "he probably didn't deserve you anyway."

She would have smiled then, "Thank you but I haven't just been broken up with."

"Oh," was all he said but his disbelief was evident.

"My best friend and I had a massive fight," Brooke forced a smile, "and she walked out. That was bad enough but we had promised we'd split the bill and now I'm a dollar short."

"Oh," he replied once more but Brooke could hear the laughter in his voice, You're telling me that you cried for about forty-five minutes because you are a dollar short?"

"And I had a massive fight with my best friend," Brooke quickly added.

The waiter, whose name tag proved him to be Marvin, reached forward and collected the money.

"I'll put on the difference," he said with a smile.

"Really?" Brooke asked, "What do you want me to do in return?"

Living on the streets had taught her that, no one did anything because they wanted to but because they wanted something in return.

"Well for one you can go to the bathroom and fix yourself up and go home and quit worrying."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said softly as he turned away, "we all have our bad days."

Brooke walked slowly to the bathroom and washed her tear stained face. She looked at her reflection; she was hollow and cold, she sighed that's what she had eventually become, that's what she had had to become to survive all those years. But Haley was different, how was that? How did she manage to hold on to the hope that maybe life would be better? Brooke pondered on those thoughts as she made her way to her small, very old car. What she needed was a long nap, and then maybe she could sort herself out and call Haley in the morning.

x-x-x

"Is this some kind of way to make me pay for what I did?" Lucas asked coldly as he nursed his whiskey.

"Why do you have to be so cynical?"

"I'm not cynical Nate," Lucas said with a sigh, "I'm worried about you."

"Haley is an amazing woman and you know it. She adores me and you know that too and I love her with everything I've got. How can you deny me being happy now that we are about to get married?"

Lucas glared at him, "With a track record like hers? How could you even convince yourself that she's worthy of you?"

"How did she convince herself that I was worthy of her?" Nathan shot back

"Please… spare me," Lucas retorted staring around the bar. Everything here was overly expensive and that was the way they lived. That was the way they were born to live, why was Nathan so intent on diverting from their standards? His brother was as naïve as a newborn baby when it came to women, how could he not spot her ulterior motives? How could he not see that she was up to no good, in love with nothing but his money?

Lucas sat forward tapping his fingers against the crystal glass that held his whiskey, the only thing keeping him level-headed at present. He stared at his brother coldly.

"Listen to me now Nate, and listen to me well. She's after nothing but your bank balance…"

"She already knows it," Nathan interrupted smartly becoming angry himself

"Nate," Lucas stated as gently as he could, "I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah," Nathan all but shouted, "just like you were only looking out for me three months ago."

"It was factual."

"Yeah, but you twisted it in every way possible almost having me lose the only person who truly matters to me."

Lucas sighed sipping his whiskey wishing desperately for something stronger.

"What did the pre-nump look like," he asked finally and almost shouted when Nathan's eyes widened with disgust.

"I wouldn't think of having Hales singing a pre-nump."

Lucas drained his glass and turned to Nathan "When she gives you bliss for three months then turns around and cuts you like a blade. Hurts you so bad you don't know whether you are going or coming. Do not even think for one second that I will be there to offer my support. Do not think for one second that I will bring myself to give a damn."

Lucas' eyes were filled with fury as he removed himself from the table. As he walked to the door Nathan called after him, "Does that mean that you won't be my best man."

Lucas glowered at him before exiting the bar with a massive slam of the door. Nathan eased back into his chair and laughed, the tone of Lucas' words was a bit unnerving but he knew they held no true meaning. Whatever happened, his brother would always be there.

After a few minutes, he called for his check and went around front to meet his limo. He wished he had chosen to drive to the bar. He needed the speed of his Jaguar to take his mind of the unsettling anger Lucas had evoked in him. He smiled to himself when the driver started the limo. He had something more potent, lovelier, and more exotic to help him relax. Removing his Blackberry from the pocket of his jeans, he dialed Haley's number.

"Hello."

The flirtatious comment he was about to say died in his throat. Yes, her smoky voice had caused his stomach to knot as usual, but he could hear something in it. Something he was sure someone who did not know every pitch and intonation would have missed.

"What's wrong babe?"

She sniffed, "I had a massive fight with Brooke, she doesn't approve."

Nathan sighed, "Yea. I have a feeling Luke wasn't too happy about it either."

He heard a weak laugh, "I'm not sure why you thought he would be."

"He'll come around."

"How can you be so confident Nate," Haley protested. He could envision her in his mind, probably sitting on her worn couch – her auburn hair cascading down her back.

"We'll talk later okay? I love you."

Haley sighed, "I love you."

"I love you more."

He laughed, knowing that the juvenile game they often played would often make her blush. But instead of trying to explain how much more she loved him, Haley laughed,

"How about you come around here and I'll show you how much I love you."

No further invitation needed.

"Tim," he said pressing on the intercom, "Take me to Haley's.


	2. Between order and randomness

_Chapter 2_

"_**Between Order and Randomness"**_

Brooke blinked back the massive headache that the sunlight had begun to bring on.

Walking towards her small bathroom, she carefully rehearsed what she was going to say to Haley. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she made her way down the narrow hall to her living room.

She gnawed at her bottom lip as she dialed Haley's number. After four rings, Brooke entertained thoughts of hanging up but eventually Haley picked up.

"Hello," her voice sounded quite bright for someone who had just encountered such a fight with their best friend.

"Hey," Brooke stated softly, tapping her bare feet against her forest-green carpeting.

Upon hearing her voice, Haley briskly informed her that she was busy and hung up.

It took all the effort that she possessed to prevent her from starting to cry, but knowing that such a breakdown would make her late for work, Brooke returned to her room to get ready.

It was nine-fifteen when she finally arrived at the small clothing store where she worked. Brooke loved fashion, and was convinced that it was the only thing that kept her sane. She parked a few blocks from the shop and walked along the paved sidewalk, until she arrived. The shop maintained a steady stream of customers and Brooke was positive that had she been given an opportunity to display some of her work, she would have been discovered. Her boss thought otherwise, and told Brooke each time she asked that the only way she would display her work was if she quit the job. Conflict of interest; the short, wiry looking woman had said, but Brooke maintained that it was merely the fact she was jealous. Despite owning a successful clothing she had no designing talent whatsoever.

The day went by smoothly, and Brooke was happy when the clock struck 6 and she could leave. As she was closing up, she heard her name. The voice was distinctly familiar but she had no idea where from. The icy way in which the individual spoke her name, made her turn around disgusted.

'And rightly so,' she thought when greeted with Lucas' image.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Good afternoon to you too," he all but snarled.

"What do you want?"

"To stop a wedding."

"Excuse me?" Brooke replied. The words stopped her in her tracks.

"You heard me; we both know that your friend and Nathan are making the worst mistake of their lives," Lucas stated and in an icy tone added, "Nate more so."

"I beg to differ on that."

Lucas looked at her disdainfully before continuing, "I don't want it to happen, you don't want it to happen. If we work together it most likely won't. Both you and I will have our peace of mind, and Haley and Nathan may move on to rendezvous with persons within their social brackets."

Angrily, Brooke stormed past him and began to make her way to her car. Lucas grabbed her.

"Let me go you idiot," she snapped.

"I'll make it worth it."

'Excuse me? Do you think I can be bought?"

"Last time I checked you could," Lucas stated his eyes sparkling.

A blush crept up her cheeks. She slapped him and with one final yank disentangled herself from his grip.

He followed her again but Brooke slapped him away, "Leave me alone. Unlike you, I am loyal to my friend. I will not do anything to vindictively hurt her and trying to stop her marriage will. I do think she is making the biggest mistake of her life, subjecting herself to arrogant, self-consumed jackasses like you but I will allow her to make that mistake. Then I'll be there when she needs me."

Those were the exact words Brooke recounted to Haley when she had finally managed to get a hold of her. Brooke, sensing that it would be for the best however, omitted any mention of Lucas

"So you'll be my maid-of-honor?" Haley stated hopefully, from Brooke's couch.

"Of course I will."

"Can you manage some time off then? We have loads to do; dresses, the menu, flowers; The wedding has been moved up."

"To when?" Brooke called out from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Next week," Haley called out but the strain could be heard in her voice.

"Why?"

"His parents are kicking up, with the help of Lucas and he's afraid they'll do something stupid so we're leaving on Wednesday."

"Leaving?"

"Did I not tell you?" Haley asked, sounding puzzled moving from the lime green sofa towards the kitchen, "We're getting married in Antigua. There we only need two witnesses and we're going to be damned if there's anyone there to object when that time comes."

"So who's the other person?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she dumped the spaghetti on her plate, "Lucas of course, he's evil and conniving but Nathan's brother nevertheless and he won't dare say anything."

Brooke was unconvinced but kept her mouth shut.

"We're going to a honeymoon documentary and we want our bridal party in it, so can you stay for two weeks or so after the wedding?"

"I'll have to talk to Mrs. Smith."

"So do it. You've always told me that she thinks you deserve a break. And the Caribbean is lovely Tigger, plus you can sketch while you're there, so it won't be a complete waste.

Brooke joined Haley around the dining table and pushed her thoughts aside, her concerns were primarily about her friend's well being.

"So, Nathan loves you…at least you insist, how are you going to withstand all the scorn you'll get from his family and friends?"

"Nate believes that once they get to know me they'll think differently. When you look at it, they're all just worried about Nathan being hurt."

Brooke smiled sarcastically, "Some more than others."

Haley unaware of her implications continued, "They somehow think that someone with money has less to gain and will thus less likely scam but me on the other hand…"

Brooke nodded, "But they're wrong Hales, you're an amazing person." Haley smiled.

"Nate is trying to convince them that it's all about character not financial status.

It was at that point in time Brooke deemed it appropriate to change the topic.

x-x-x

Brooke looked up from the sketches she was doing with a smile as the door chime signaled an impending customer. Her smile faded immediately when her gaze met Lucas' icy blue eyes.

"Why don't I get the impression that you came here to buy anything?"

"Cut the sarcasm Brooke," he stated coldly.

"Get out Lucas," she retorted, her gaze never leaving his. She was not about to make him feel as if he was superior to her, she was not to hint to him that he caused her blood to run cold.

Lucas strolled lazily towards, hand in his designer jeans,

"I thought we should speak."

"You know what the problem with you is Scott," she said mockingly walking towards him, "you think too much."

She was not a tall person, had never been. But she held her ground and looked up at Lucas until her eyes met his, and stayed there.

"I'm not afraid of you asshole"

He placed his hand on the side of her face, "I understand that Haley will be a mistake that Nathan will have to make."

Brooke bit back her comment, "You have five seconds to get you hand off of me."

"I just want her to sign a pre-nump Brooke."

She stepped out of his touch and sat behind the small white, desk before motioning for him to sit in the steel chair beside it.

"I will compensate you."

"Fuck you Scott," she said icily.

He smiled at her

"You're an ass, you know that. Really! All the billions of dollars in the world can't change that. You don't know anything about Haley…you didn't take the time out to. For God's sakes stop judging her."

He sighed, "I'm trying to protect my brother"

"Oh yeah," Brooke said with a snort, throwing her hands up in the air, "and this has been a walk in the park for me right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure Haley doesn't realize the arrogant, self-absorbed assholes she'll have to put up with once she's Mrs. Nathan Scott. She's just too damn caught up in the fact that she thinks she's in love with him."

"Thinks?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow cynically.

Brooke got up from behind the desk with a frustrated sigh and walked towards him.

"Yes," she said softly, positioning herself over him until her long hair fell over both their faces, "thinks. Because you and I know that she is too good for him. Money doesn't buy character."

With that she stepped away from him and brushed her shoulder-length hair from her face,

"Leave."

"Talk to her Brooke. If she really wants to convince us that she's not in for the money, a simple pre-nump would set things straight."

"I'm not sure it's us they need to prove their love to but each other."

Lucas looked at her as if he was pondering saying something but instead her got up, smoothed his jeans and said, "See you in Antigua."

As he walked to the door, Brooke ran after him.

"You won't do anything stupid will you Lucas?"

He smiled and she could see that the situation really pained him, "As I said. Haley will just have to be a mistake Nate will have to make."

He turned to the door but smiled, "I never know how women manage to walk in those things."

He pointed to her four-inch heels and despite her annoyance at him, Brooke smiled.

Lucas slid into the waiting limo and stared out at the small building which housed "Suburban Filth" before he signaled to his driver to go. He had to return to the gym. Coach wanted him to lift some extra weights if he wasn't going to be working out for two weeks to watch his brother make a fool out of himself.


	3. When it isn't like it should be

_Chapter 3_

"_**When it isn't like it should be"**_

"So where are we going to find your dress Mrs. Scott," Brooke teased watching her friend blush to her roots. Brooke smiled, she could get used to seeing Haley so happy.

They were strolling down Fifth Avenue, watching socialites walk in and out of Saks, shopping backs in diamond glittering hands. Taking a look at Haley's hand, Brooke mused that she didn't look that much out of place. Her winter-coat was a dark green and complimented her hair and eyes. Brooke had just pulled the first coat from her closet and looked horribly mismatched. Standing pulling her faded brown coat closer to her, Brooke wished she had picked a better one.

"We're going to Vera Wang," Haley said as she walked briskly back to the waiting limo.

"As in the Vera Wang on Madison Avenue?"

Haley nodded.

Brooke frowned. It seemed as if Prince Charming was trying desperately to make up for the obvious hell her best friend would have to endure once she married him. But she thought against saying anything, "Wow," she said instead, "I get to keep my bridesmaid dress then eh?"

Haley laughed and reached up to hug her, "Of course you do."

If the thin, silver haired, salesclerk was offended by Brooke's coat, she said nothing. Yet,

Brooke was convinced that Haley's engagement ring was their passport to the luxuries of Fifth Avenue and beyond.

Brooke scooted into one of the couches and placed her knapsack on the floor as the salesclerk led Haley away to look at dresses. Absently, she pulled a notebook from her bag and started sketching. The first five dresses did not flatter Haley, in so much Brooke was about to suggest they checked with a store on Fordham Road. She laughed it back. Maybe they'd go over to see what Armani had. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered that Armani had discontinued their bridal line – well maybe he'd fly them to Milan to look at Versace. It was obvious that Nathan only wanted the best for Haley– or wanted his trophy bride to look lavished on. But when she came out that sixth time,

Brooke felt her eyes well up with tears. The golden silk strapless dress flowed over her body as waves would. The antique meshing at the back of the dress added the fairytale aura she was sure Haley dreamt of whenever she thought of her wedding.

"What do you think?" she breathed.

"It's beautiful," the salesclerk said brightly. Haley looked doubtful, and rightly so, after all this was the same woman who declared the past five hideous dresses as amazing, wonderful, enchanting, delighting and fantastic.

"Hales, it's beautiful," Brooke gushed and Haley allowed herself to smile.

"You think?" she asked again.

Brooke nodded, "Yes Mrs. Scott, you're going to knock Nathan's pants off."

The salesclerk's eyes widened, "Nathan Scott is your fiancé?"

Haley nodded, blushed and smiled but Brooke was looking intently on the salesclerk, who looked as if she was battling between saying something and being quiet.

"You are beautiful," the woman said eventually, "no wonder…"

She allowed her voice to trail off.

"No wonder what?" Brooke challenged. Her hair was pulled out of her face and her annoyance could not be masked, at her side Haley quietly begged her to calm down.

"I am calm," Brooke said softly, "I just want her to finish."

The woman sighed, "It's just rumors have been flying around the place about him being head over heels with this poor girl and no one could figure out why."

Haley froze. Brooke looked up at her, looking at her eyes which had already began to fill with tears

"Why don't you get that dress off Hales?"

Haley nodded and began walking back to the dressing room.

Brooke stood for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror. Her body adequately filled out the red dress and tights she wore. She was not that scared fifteen-year-old any more; and Haley didn't need protecting. Yet, she turned to the clerk and said softly.

"Well next time one of you snobby, arrogant, pain in the ass customers happen to mention they have no idea what Nathan sees in her. Maybe you can see it fit to insert that she is not only beautiful but intelligent, caring and she understands him."

The woman opened her mouth but Brooke cut her off, "No I'm not finished, you condescending idiot. Hales will buy that wedding dress because it was made for her and she looks perfect in it. But you can sure as hell kiss the commission you would have gotten off of my dress and shoes goodbye because this poor girl will be going to Wal-Mart to look for her dress – after all that's where the poor kids shop."

"I didn't mean it like that…" she protested.

"Save it."

x-x-x

"Remind me again of why I need another suit?" Lucas asked as Nathan pulled his Jaguar into a private parking lot in Manhattan.

"I'm getting married Lucas."

Lucas ran his hand through his short blond hair, "Trust me, you haven't allowed me to forget. But all I'm saying is that I have enough suits."

Nathan smiled while he got out the car, "Yes. Mr. GQ, I do understand but forgive me for wanting you to get a new one for my wedding."

Lucas leaned against the car and adjusted his winter jacket, "Apology noted, forgiveness denied."

Nathan laughed, " I'm convinced you've been sarcastic since you were born."

"Yeah Stewie Griffin's got nothing on me."

They walked towards Madison Avenue in silence before Nathan finally said, "Thank you Luke."

x-x-x

It was a grey morning, snow melting quickly against the ground. Yet people were still moving at a New York pace. No hotdog vendors though, not in this clothing district – this was the territory of the elite. Lucas was vaguely aware that a photographer was trailing close behind them. The paparazzi were relentless and undoubtedly, their photos would end up in the middle of some low-end tabloid so for the heck of it Lucas turned, flashed him a smile, then flipped him the bird.

"You're so rude," Nathan commented as they turned into the Armani flagship store.

Lucas stepped onto the dark hardwood floors and smiled, "The marble walls get me every time."

"Please," Nathan scuffed, "you silently enjoy this."

"Have you ever known me to be silent about anything?" Lucas asked.

"You've been silent about Peyton"

"Maybe because there's nothing to talk about"

"Mr. Scott," the salesclerk said excitedly when he spotted them, "and Mr. Scott" she said laughing at her own joke

"How can I help you?"

"We'll talk about this later," Nathan whispered to Lucas before turning to the clerk,

"Getting married, looking for tuxedos."

Lucas allowed himself to fall behind while Nathan and the clerk chatted amicably about the wedding. Nathan had warned him about Peyton. On more than one occasion but he had fancied himself far too in love to listen to anyone. So Nathan had stepped back and allowed him to make his mistake: the mistake that almost destroyed him. He wondered if he could just sit back and watch Nathan make his own mistake. Lucas grimaced, whoever said love was blind got it wrong. Love was not only blind but deaf, mute and handicapped as well. Ambition however was anything but. It had twenty-twenty vision, more lives than a cat and could lie under oath with a straighter face than Bill Clinton, well almost anyway.

He had fallen back from Nathan and the clerk when he saw them. They were walking into the store and Brooke was upset. He almost laughed at how easily he was able to spot that. Her anger seemed to radiate around her. Haley however just looked tired, and slightly sad. Lucas looked at the two girls. Their differences extended far beyond personality. Haley was not wearing expensive clothes, but they were tasteful – Lucas remembered Nathan complaining about her not allowing him to buy anything expensive for her or not wanting to stop driving the unreliable ten year old piece of trash she called a car. Nathan had eventually convinced her that he was ready to trade in his BMW and thought it was better if she had it. Reluctantly, she had agreed. So yes on the surface it was easy for Nathan to argue that if she had wanted his money she would have jumped at the gifts, the trips. But Lucas knew better than anyone else that ambition had unwavering patience. Brooke on the other hand looked as if she had just picked out her coat from Goodwill and didn't seem to particularly care. Lucas wondered how it was possible for her to still be the mot beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Eventually Haley looked up and spotted him. She smiled at him. Lucas didn't return it. She didn't offer to hug him when she was closer to him but instead said, "Where's Nate?"

"Probably giving the salesclerk the name of your kids by now."

She smiled. It went beyond her mouth, it spread to her eyes. Haley was beautiful too.

"I'm going to find him."

"How did gown shopping go?"

"I found one, thanks."

And with that she was off, leaving Lucas to face a scowling Brooke.

"God do you ever smile?" he said more roughly than he intended to.

Brooke grimaced, "Not when I'm pissed. She wants a pre-nump."

"What?" Lucas asked ignoring the thudding of his heart, "I thought you weren't going to help me."

"Me?" Brooke shouted then kept check on her voice, "I did nothing. It was that snotty cow in Vera Wang."

He looked at her questioningly.

"She told her about all those rumors about the precious Nathan marrying the poor girl and no one could see why."

"And she decided that she wants a pre-nump from that?"

"Well after crying for nearly a damn hour yes. First she started muttering about not marrying him to protect his reputation. But damn it she loves him. I don't know why, but she loves him so much. So she is agreeing to sign a pre-nump saying that if they were to divorce she would take nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucas echoed.

"Nothing."

Lucas looked over his shoulder as Haley stepped into Nathan's embrace still smiling and kissing him lightly. For a tiny, niggling moment he wondered if maybe, just maybe he could have misjudged her.


	4. An attempt to tip the scales

_Chapter 4_

"_**An attempt to tip the scales"**_

Brooke systematically put together outfits on the computer to display on the racks. She hoped to close up early so that she could start the three weeks of leave Mrs. Smith had agreed to give her. She planned to hang out with Haley as much as possible as well as experiment with some new designs before they eventually left for the Caribbean. Excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach. When the door chimed, she glanced up.

"Geez," she said blandly before returning her gaze to the computer screen "is it just me or am I no longer getting customers in this joint?"

Nathan smiled, "I just want to talk to you."

Laughing, Brooke pulled at the sleeves of her dark blue blouse, "Seems like everyone wants to talk to Brooke these days"

"I love her," he said simply.

Brooke was quiet.

"I swear to God I love her."

She stalked towards him, gliding on her heels.

"I'll take your word on it, but," she said gazing at him, "you hurt her and I will kill you."

Nathan chuckled as he removed his gloves, "I believe you."

"Better had."

They stood in silence for a while

"So," he said eventually, "did you like the dress you finally got?"

Brooke nodded, "Yea. It's a little lavender number by Armani."

"Hales told me about what happened in Vera Wang."

She leaned gently against the desk and smiled, "You're lucky she was old-looking, because you would've probably had to use some of that money of yours to get me a good defense attorney."

Nathan grinned, running his hand through his short dark hair, "Well let's thank God that she was old-looking."

Brooke smiled and silence resumed again. She was sure she could remember a time when his presence didn't intimidate her, a time when they were able to freely banter and joke. That must have been really early in his and Haley's relationship. Well before her resentment, however slight, of him started to creep in. Of course, the notion that he was stealing her Haley was psychotic, but she couldn't help but feel angry that she had never quite been able to make Haley that happy.

"You make her happy," she said quietly, "really happy."

Nathan smiled, "And I intend to do that forever."

Brooke looked at him; standing there in his sweater and dark jeans. He didn't look like someone who had had a single defenseless, helpless moment in his life.

"Since we're talking," Brooke said quietly, "I never quite got to tell you what I felt about what you did to her three months ago." She stared at him: a cold, calculating look– like a snake ready to sink its fangs into its prey – a lion ready to strike. Nathan turned red.

"Look," he started.

"No," Brooke smiled, "I think its best I get this off my chest now."

He was quiet.

"You make her happy," she repeated, "You have the power to make her so happy Nate, but you also have the power to crush her."

Nathan shifted his weight to his other foot.

"She was on my doorstep that night," Brooke said quietly allowing herself to be drawn back into the memory.

_Brooke cursed at the rain which soaked through the tiny, black dress she had chosen to wear on her first date with Felix... He was lucky the only thing she did was slap him. No, she had said, giving you ample views of my cleavage does not give you the damn right to touch me. She pulled her wet coat closer to her. So much for the relaxing night she had planned._

_As she approached her apartment complex, she saw a figure huddled in the darkness, the rain. Absentmindedly, she reached for her pepper spray. Never know what freaks hung around the Bronx so late at night. She was very close to the huddled figure before she recognized her._

"_Haley," she shouted quickening her steps, until she knelt before her best friend, "what the hell is going on. Why are you sitting out here in the rain?"_

_Her eyes were red rimmed, as she sobbed silently. And when she had finally managed to get her into the apartment and warm, Haley let out a cry. A cry so agonizing, and heart wrenching that Brooke flinched. And the fact that she had only heard her best friend utter such a cry once before – caused her blood to run cold._

"God Nathan" Brooke said, "You ripped out a piece of her soul when you called her a whore in front of all those people."

"There were only five people…"

"You want to try saying that again?" Brooke challenged.

Nathan sighed. Brooke was such a tiny woman. He had no idea why she assumed she could hurt him if she wanted to.

"I already apologized to her. Lucas twisted…"

"Yes I know all about what your psycho brother did Nathan," she said wearily, "but although he gave you the information you decided what you wanted to do with it."

"Damn it," Nathan shouted, "I said I was sorry. God. She has forgiven me, why the hell can't you?"

Brooke closed her eyes, "Because there is something about you and your heartless brother that scares me."

"Heartless?"

"Well there are a few other adjectives I could use but I doubt you'd appreciate any of them."

"You don't know Luke."

"Agreed. Neither would I want to."

Nate sighed, "Can you come back to my place? I want us to be friends for Haley's sake."

"Why not, give me half an hour" she shrugged


	5. The place you have come to fear the most

_Chapter 5_

"_**The Places you have come to fear the most"**_

"Can I get you something to drink? Wine?"

Brooke turned her eyes from the windows, "Beer?"

Nathan nodded, "Let me go get some glasses."

She smiled, "its okay. I can drink it from the bottle."

While Nathan disappeared into the kitchen, she observed the apartment. It was comfy, she concluded. And huge. When Nathan had insisted that they went back to his apartment, she had no idea that his apartment would have taken up the last three stories of the building.

It wasn't all modernistic and cold. There were a lot of warm colors – flowers, artwork.

"I love the colors."

"Haley," he said simply.

"Are you guys going to live here after the wedding?" Brooke asked as she sat in the red loveseat.

Nathan shrugged, "It's all up to her. We might go look at some houses upstate."

Brooke nodded thoughtfully.

"So what do you do for fun?"

Nathan laughed, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I get a six pack and play Play station until I feel my IQ start to drop"

"How do you feel your IQ drop?" Brooke teased.

Nathan smiled as he slid into the other end of the chair, "Quite simple actually. Usually around the time I start to have full blown conversations with the players."

Brooke laughed out loud, "Now that is crazy."

"How about you?"

"I sketch, dance, sing in the shower."

"Here was I thinking you cooled down from a tiring week by heading off to the shooting range…" he teased

Brooke smiled, "I had to be the tough one."

Nathan circled the rim of his beer with his index finger, "I'm not trying to take her away from you. You don't have to hate me for that…"

"I…"

She was cut short by the doorbell and Nathan signaled at her to hold that thought while he got the door. Brooke sank back into the couch. She didn't hate him. She was a bit jealous maybe. Was she that obvious though? She took a sip of the beer before turning towards the door. Lucas was standing there, face red… sweating. Brooke smiled; she had never seen Lucas so unkempt. She was about to say something when a glimpse of Nathan's face assured her that his friend was having more than a bad fashion day.

"Sit down Luke," he was saying, "I'll get you something to drink."

But Lucas had other plans. He grabbed the nearest vase of flowers and slammed it against the wall. Brooke jumped. Those poor lilies would never be the same again.

"Luke," Nathan said softly, "sit down man. Sit down and relax."

This time Lucas allowed himself to be led toward the couch.

"She's engaged to him," he slurred running his hand through his blond hair continuously while fidgeting in the seat.

"It's O.K" Nathan said consolingly, sitting next to his friend.

"Engaged," Lucas said again, more frantically this time.

"You're better off without her" Nathan said reassuringly.

"Maybe you're right" he answered

Brooke was silent. She had no idea what was happening but Lucas seemed drunk, very drunk. And she had a terribly sinking feeling that he might cry.

"How did you get here Luke? Please tell me you didn't drive."

"Nah," he slurred, "I walked."

"You walked from Tric?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I did."

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh, "Brooke, can you stay with him while I get his car?"

But before she could answer, Nathan was already calling for his driver to come around with the limo. Brooke nervously scooted next to Lucas

"Do you want some water?"

When he didn't respond she said quickly, "I think I'll get you some."

She swore softly. She was happy that Haley had found love, honest. But why couldn't she have found love with someone 'normal.' She swore she would have a heart attack if Lucas felt the urge to confide all his sordid secrets to her. Or if he cried.

Brooke shuffled around the kitchen, why the hell did he need such a huge kitchen anyway. When she eventually found a glass, she filled it with water. What the hell was going on?

"Here goes nothing," she whispered.

Lucas was sitting listlessly on the couch. Brooke almost smiled; Even in a drunken stupor Mr. Scott was still a beautiful male specimen.

"There you go."

He reached out for the glass and took a sip.

"I loved her."

Brooke sighed,

She looked at Lucas. Damn. He was near perfect looking, but he looked so broken.

"She was my everything"

Brooke was speechless; she didn't see that one coming. Lucas stared ahead for some time. Then after a moment, he slammed the glass against the wall.

Brooke jumped.

"God," she snapped, "can you stop breaking things in Nathan's house."

He looked at her. His eyes were glassy with tears Brooke knew he would die before he shed.

"You don't understand."

"No I don't." she conceded, "but you need to calm down."

"It's only been a month"

Brooke moved closer to him, placed her hand on his shoulder and massaged it soothingly.

"Things will work out."

He shook his head and murmured that they wouldn't. Then, damn it, he allowed the tears to fall.

Panic filled Brooke

"Don't Luke," she pleaded, "Please don't."

Gently she moved her hands towards his face and used her thumbs to stroke the tears from his cheek. He closed his eyes as she continued stroking his cheek, running her other hand through his hair.

"Relax," she whispered. After some moments Lucas grabbed the hand which was stroking his hair stunning Brooke. She withdrew from him.

"Sorry," she murmured although she was not entirely sure why she felt it so necessary to apologize for what she had done. In an instant the sad, broken Lucas she was comforting was replaced by the Lucas she had grown to hate. But just as quickly, his expression changed to one she couldn't quite comprehend. Brooke was still trying to gather her thoughts when his mouth crushed hers.

"Lucas," she murmured against his lips, pushing him away.

"One kiss," he said softly. Brooke closed her eyes. One kiss never did hurt anyone.

But she was wrong. He parted her mouth gently with his tongue, softly touching it with hers. Then he was savoring her. She could still taste the lingering scotch but was overwhelmed by his warmth, his gentleness. She tentatively kissed him back playfully sucking on his tongue, his lips – gentle bites and nips. Brooke pressed her body closer to him, encouraging him to deepen the kiss but when his hand roamed under her blouse and traced feathery circles along her spine, she snapped back to reality. She pulled away from him, half dazed, waiting for her pulse to return to normal – her blood to cool.

"Damn," she whispered breathily.

Lucas gave a tiny smile, "Damn indeed."

x-x-x

Pounding. God, he would give anything for the pounding to stop. Lucas turned over in bed wondering if he should risk opening his eyes. He didn't think it was such a good idea, so he did it slowly. He half opened one eye before he was assaulted by sunlight, so he closed them quickly again. Somewhere beyond the pounding, he knew it would be wise to get it over with. He opened his eyes quickly. When he got over the assault of the sunlight, he looked around the unfamiliar room.

"You're up."

The voice. It was feminine and sultry and Lucas panicked.

"Here you go."

She handed him a bottle of Advil then a glass of water. Her hair fell straight down her shoulders.

Haley smiled, "I hope you don't mind, I spent the night."

Lucas shook his head, "I think I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that."

She laughed, "No. You were out like a log all night. Nathan was really worried about you."

Lucas was quiet.

"How could you bring yourself to even be nice to me after what I did?"

Haley stunned him by laughing again and pulling her black robe closer to her. Then in a dead pan voice she said, "How are you so sure those pills weren't laced with poison."

After some seconds her laughter filled the room again, "I know that you were only trying to look out for Nathan. I am happy to know you love him as much as I do…"

"You mightn't believe me," Lucas started, "but if I had known the truth, I would have never have brought it up."

She nodded and Lucas could tell it still pained her to talk about it.

"Do you fully trust me?"

Lucas paused, "No."

She smiled, "I admire your honesty. Brooke doesn't trust Nate either but they're trying to be friends. I think we should try too."

Lucas nodded but mention of Brooke brought back unbidden thoughts. Kissing her was stupid. He frowned. No amount of alcohol or depression should have allowed him to do something so stupid. He felt his anger rise. Damn her. Damn her for reacting the way that she did. He could still smell the lavender of her skin and the vanilla of her hair. But worse yet, he could still taste her. He could feel her lips move against his.

"Remind me never to drink again," he said ruefully, "I do stupid things."

Haley smiled, "Don't we all. Let me go make some breakfast."

Lucas allowed himself to sink back into the bed, thoughts of Brooke flowing through his mind. Who kisses the woman who annoys him most in the world? God he was in idiot!


	6. Crash into you

_Basically filler! Umm, just for your info. Brooke and Haley went through a rough time when they were younger, It will come up later in the story, but Haley was a prostitute, not for long, but she still did it, Brooke didn't...but yeah…here goes!_

_Chapter 6_

"_**Crash into you"**_

Lucas stood under the shower allowing the steady, stream of hot water to hit his body.

He closed his eyes. Willing images and memories from his mind. Yet, he was captive to

them.

"_Hey there," he said kissing her on her forehead after she slid into the limo. She was smiling brightly._

"_I've got great news."_

_Lucas smiled, "Is it what I think it is?"_

_Peyton nodded quickly and she reached forward to hug him. He kissed her while reaching for her hand._

"_I found my dress" she giggled_

_He hugged her again basking in the high that he was on. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together…_

Standing in the steamy shower, Lucas washed his face. He needed to stop thinking about Peyton if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Two hours later he was standing outside an uptown apartment complex. In two steady moments he adjusted his blue polo shirt and smoothed his hair. He was always nervous when he had to meet Dan. After twenty three years his father still scared him.

The burgundy uniform clad doorman ushered him in with a smile and Lucas stepped onto marble tiles, making his way to the elevator.

"Mom" he said kissing her on her cheek "You're the most beautiful woman in the world"

Karen laughed "He's such a tease, isn't he Dan?"

She turned to her husband who was sitting on a leather couch in the parlor. He smiled and reached for a cigar, "Always has been."

Lucas sat and gazed around the room while Karen fetched drinks. They were such a stable unit. They had always been his anchor. He looked at the photos that donned the wall of him and Nathan on ski-trips as well as their high school basketball trophies: good memories. He loved his brother, he was his best friend. Because of that, he had to make a decision – though hard, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"So have all the plans been made?" Dan asked receiving a tall glass from Karen and waiting until she left the room

"More or less," Lucas said shifting in the seat, "there are a few more things I'll have to do once we get to Antigua."

Dan nodded, "Are you sure you want to wait so long? What if things don't go according to planned?"

Lucas smiled, "They will."

Dan sighed, "I just don't get what Nathan is up to – she was a prostitute for God's sake."

Lucas played with the glass in his hand "Well he won't listen to that anymore, he has acknowledged it and forgiven her…"

"So he has left us no choice," Dan said eventually.

They sat in silence for a while.

"So does she know what you'ree up to?"

"No… Haley, her friend Brooke, Nate… none of them suspects a thing."

"Good," Dan lightly massaged his scalp through his grey hair, "are you sure things will go according to planned?"

Lucas nodded once again.

They chatted a bit more before he decided it was time to leave, after Dan made the mistake of mentioning Peyton, though casually.

Karen walked him to the door and after kissing him lightly she said, "I hope you find someone to love just as Nathan has"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah. Somehow I don't think that day will come anytime soon."

x-x-x

"Are you sure you shouldn't pack that dress too?" Haley asked Brooke sitting on the bed and holding up a tiny, yellow sundress.

"Maybe," Brooke replied thoughtfully before grabbing it.

"God," she said, "you would have thought that I was leaving for six months and not two weeks."

Haley smiled, "That's the same thing Nate said while I packed this morning."

"What do men understand," Brooke laughed, "nobody ever notices what they're wearing."

Brooke continued inspecting the clothing that she had thrown on her bed, while Haley quietly folded clothes.

"You like him at least a little bit right?"

Brooke stopped what she was doing and sat beside her best friend clasping her hand in hers.

"Hales. He seems amazing. I just don't trust him. But then again I don't really trust people… I've never been like you."

"He makes me happy," Haley smiled. Her eyes sparkled, and her oval face became softer.

"He does these things," she continued, "the way he says my name – or holds me. I swear, even if he didn't have a dime, he would have been the one I'd love."

Brooke sighed, "And I'm happy for you honest. I just don't want you to get hurt Hales… you've been hurt too much already."

Haley became somber, "And so have you. When will you start looking for your happily ever after Tigger?"

"You know I don't …"

Her friend smiled, "Neither did I."

Brooke bit back the comments. There was no need to depress Haley two days before the most important day of her life. So she continued throwing clothes into her suitcases and mused about how they got into this situation to begin with. It was all because of Haley's honesty. While Brooke had gravitated to any job which ensured that she could be near to fashion, Haley's need to be a teacher had left her taking job, after job, saving up to get a loan before she could embark on her studies. The waitress stint lasted the shortest. Apparently she couldn't tolerate snobby, rich people. Brooke smiled at the irony of that, now she was going to marry one. Nathan Scott. He was previously a name they only recognized from when Brooke occasionally watched basketball

"Hot guys in shorts Hales".

When Haley had told her that he had hired her catering company for his parent's anniversary, the only thing Brooke had thought to say was, "Tell me if his house is as expensive as it's made out to be."

But the party wasn't at his house, but some chic upscale Manhattan hotel. And, as Haley had gushed later, he had paid in cash. Overpaid her in cash. And here is where their personalities differed: Brooke maintained that it was his loss, her gain – it was not like he was going to miss four hundred dollars anyway. Haley as usual felt morally responsible. So she tracked him down, explained that he had employed her and handed him over the money. He had smiled, she said. And she fell in love. Brooke didn't take her seriously then, because Haley was always falling in love with pretty things. The squirrel outside her ground floor apartment window – her neighbor's scrumptious six-month-old – and that Jimmy Choo bag she knew she could never afford. Brooke smiled, until now.

When Nathan decided that it was time for him to track down this honest angel and take her out for dinner maybe her warning bells should have gone off then. Or maybe sometime within the year of their heady courtship. But she, as she was sure Lucas did, waited patiently for them to return to earth. Now, they were getting ready to take it to the moon – the honeymoon. And she was scared. Yet, when she looked at Haley – when she saw the excitement in her eyes, the adoration – she couldn't help but get drawn into it.

"So what do you think of Lucas?" Haley asked cuddling one of Brooke's pillows closer.

_He looked like an angel. Kissed like the devil. And thought he was God_. She thought to herself

"Not my favorite person," she said eventually, willing herself not to return to that kiss.

Why did she even have to keep remembering it anyway? Because it was the best kiss she had ever had, her mind echoed.

"He sort of apologized today about what he did"

"He did? He finally 'fessed up for telling Nate you were a filthy whore, who might have still had something from her streetwalking days."

Haley was silent, "I know what he did was wrong, from our point of view. But you would have done the same to me. I mean if you found information about Nate being a drug dealer, you would have told me."

"He didn't even ask for an explanation."

"He had all the information he thought he needed Tigger… and he wasn't that off."

Brooke turned to face her friend, her auburn hair framed her face and she looked so vulnerable.

"Don't ever think of yourself as filthy Hales. Don't do this to yourself."

Brooke sighed, "Besides, it was only two guys."

"I still sold my body Brooke…"

They never relived those years. It had been a forbidden topic. Never speak about your time on the street. Brooke's eyes welled, "You did that for me, Haley. Remember? You did that for me. You were the one who sacrificed it all."

She wiped away Haley's tears and pulled her into a hug, "That's why you deserve happiness sweetie."

Then as her own tears fell, she silently added, 'And I don't.'


	7. All that you can't leave behind

_Chapter 7_

"_**All that you can't leave behind"**_

Brooke turned in bed and glanced at the clock glowing green. God it was four. She slept late. She stretched in bed before grabbing her towel from off the headboard and trudging to the bathroom. Nathan had promised her the limo would be round by four thirty.

She had decided if any of her neighbors happened to see, she was going to convince them that she won the lottery. She showered quickly then embarked on the long sacred process of feminine dress. With the blow dryer in one had and the tooth brush in another, she tried her best to dry her hair and brush her teeth. In another fifteen minutes, her hair rested in wild curls around her shoulders. She applied her makeup and quickly remembered to shove it in her bags. By the time she squeezed into her jeans and light blue tube top and started looking around for her winter coat, there as a rap on her door. She glanced at the time. It was nearly five thirty. It was a good thing Haley probably kept Prince Charming running late. When she opened the door she glowered.

"You're not Nathan"

Lucas smiled, "And since Nathan is supposedly getting married in the next twenty four hours, I'm happy for that."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're not ready," he observed stepping inside her tiny apartment, uninvited. Before she could protest, he sat on her worn out couch. If she wasn't irritated at him, she would have smiled. It was so odd watching him sit there in his designer threats amongst her tattered, second hand belongings.

"I'll go get my bags."

When she finally returned, he was staring at some photographs on her wall.

"Just of you and Haley."

"The only family I've got."

"Is that why you hate me so much?" he asked turning to her, "because I hurt the only family you've got."

Brooke smiled, "I thought we covered this already. I hate you because you are an idiotic, self-consumed jerk."

He grinned at her, "Ouch."

"You didn't even ask her for an explanation before you went over there and told him."

"Explanation?" he mouthed, "the last time I checked prostitution was prostitution."

She glowered at him.

"Look Princess…"

"Brooke"

"Princess" he said defiantly, "as I told her. If I had known what really went on I would have been quiet."

"You would have known if you had asked."

"Granted. But I was just trying to protect Nathan."

"Yes, yes," she said sarcastically, "helpless Nathan."

He looked at her. He wasn't smiling now. No sarcastic looks.

"Did you?"

Brooke pulled her luggage closer to her, "Did I what?"

"Did you sell yourself?"

She was angry. She was really, really angry. You don't invite yourself into people's past, you don't see me asking about this Peyton of yours.

Pain. It flashed in his face quickly before it was gone. Brooke allowed herself to feel triumph. Scott 1: Davis 1.

"When I proposed to her I thought we'd be together forever, that is until I got a visit from the guy she was screwing on the side informing me he didn't think it was wise for me to marry a cheater…and now she's engaged to him…after a month…a month

"I'm sorry" she said reaching out her hand to softly touch his shoulder

"Don't worry about it" he mumbled

He helped her drag her bags towards the elevator. Brooke prayed that the gods weren't preparing for some cosmic Joke and the elevator so affectionately called Sir-Stick-A-Lot didn't see it fit to stop working.

Once they were seated in the limo and moved slowly away from her apartment, she turned to him.

"No," she whispered, "The first time it happened, it was me he wanted."

She turned towards him, looked him straight in the eye, "He was around fifty. He was wrinkled and I swear I could see all his veins. I almost threw up when he grabbed my hand. And he was willing to pay me. And you must understand, we had no where to go. We had no money. We were running from the system, there was no way we'd end up in foster care. He wanted me." She felt the tears come, hot on her face, "And I started going with him. Because we needed the money but Haley stopped me. She told me to wait for her and she went instead."

Brooke turned away from him and looked out the window. She allowed the tears to fall. But when he reached for her hand and held it gently, she found it hard to think of him as an idiotic self-consumed jerk in that moment. Davis 1: Scott 2.

Lucas felt like an ass. He didn't think he'd ever quite grasp the sacrifices they had made for each other. He snapped out of it when the phone rang, it was Bevin.

"I cancelled the reservations to the Carlisle Bay resort as you told me to."

"Thanks Bevin."

"Should I cancel tomorrow's reservations with the other hotel too?"

"Yes," he said, "do that."

Bevin sounded confused, "isn't the wedding going to be there?"

"I'll email you the information Bevin."

He took out his hand held and sent her a short email: _No Sweetheart. There will be no wedding there tomorrow. Apologize to them. Tell them the bride had second thoughts._

And with that he slid the phone back into his pocket and continued stroking Brooke's hand.


	8. The quiet things no one ever knows

_Chapter 8_

"_**The Quiet things no one ever knows"**_

Brooke tried to enjoy her first and probably only time on a private jet. However, after she got over the shock of the luxurious – could pass for the living room of a royal mansion aspect of it. She just felt weary and sat next to Haley. Lucas had effectively opened Pandora's Box. Although, Haley was chatting excitedly about the wedding, about the décor and the color scheme as well as the menu Brooke could not relax. She wished she did not feel so down and was able to share in her best friend's excitement. Lucas didn't help the situation either as he was practically glued to his laptop.

"We've got to take tons of photos on the beach," Haley was saying. A thin, blonde woman appeared with a small tray; Brooke accepted the wine with a smile.

"So you stay with us at the first hotel then transfer to Sandals after the wedding?"

Nathan nodded, "Carlisle Bay is pretty top notch. We'll rejoin you there after a week though, for the next three nights"

Oh my God, Brooke thought, there was no way in hell she'd be left alone with Lucas.

"Yeah," Nathan continued, "Luke booked the rooms."

A hush fell over the plan. Brooke was sure her silent panic could be heard in Asia. Lucas looked up from his laptop and said, "About that. Bevin attempted to book them too late and apparently they're full."

"Full?" Haley echoed.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, apparently January is a big month for the resort."

He said it with such nonchalance Brooke almost missed the magnitude of what he was saying.

"Look, if you don't believe me you can call them…"

"No," Haley said quickly, too quickly, "I never said I didn't believe you. I'm just shocked."

"Not more than me" Lucas said competently, "Bevin is generally very competent."

Nathan smiled but his voice betrayed his anger, "That's why it's never wise to have sex with your secretary."

Unsure of what to do Brooke took a big gulp of her wine. "Why do you even need a secretary?" she asked

"He helps dad with the dealership" Nathan told her

"No need to make any snarky comments Nate, I booked a Villa."

Brooke looked at her best friend and saw the color slowly return to her cheek.

"Look," Lucas said turning the laptop towards them, "it has its own pool, own daily staff. Four bedrooms and amazing views."

Brooke looked at the laptop, he was right. It was exquisite and exotic. The coral walls and burgundy Italian stucco roof were just pleasant backdrops to the expansive lawn littered with palm trees and rosebushes.

"I guess this will have to do," Nathan said blandly, "when were you planning on telling us?"

Lucas paused and avoided answering Nathan's question altogether, "You know you like it Nate," he turned to Haley, "do you?"

She nodded, "It's beautiful and I guess it is more private than the hotel would have been"

Crisis averted, Lucas settled back into his laptop, Haley snuggled into Nathan and Brooke pulled out the book that thankfully she had had the presence of mind to bring.

When they landed Lucas was extremely happy when he saw a chubby, balding black man holding a cue card which read 'Scott'.

Well at least the limo was already there. Nathan signaled to the man that they were who he was waiting for while Lucas paid the men carrying their bags. Brooke and Haley had sauntered over to a candy stand to buy chocolate. Lucas slid into the limo, sitting opposite Nathan who was smiling brightly.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he said more matter-of-factly than posing a question. Lucas glanced out the window and caught glimpses of Haley's auburn hair, her small body in jeans and a white tank-top. She looked tiny. It was Brooke his eyes settled on however, her sexy curves couldn't be hidden by the dark blue tube top she wore. Despite not wanting to, he felt himself stir.

"You know," Nathan was saying, "you and Brooke are a lot alike."

Lucas looked at him with disinterest, "Why are they taking so long?"

His brother smiled, "You spent a lot of the flight on that laptop of yours. What's up?"

Lucas contemplated lying about working on something for Dan but instead kept his face expressionless and said, "Just stuff."

Nathan looked at him expectantly but Lucas didn't offer an explanation. The tense moment was cut short by the women returning. Haley kissed Nathan lightly, "Sorry we took so long. Tigger couldn't decide."

"That's a lie and you know it Haley" Brooke laughed sitting on the other side of the limo away from Haley and Nathan as well as Lucas.

"Why do you call her Tigger" Lucas asked curiously

"Funny story" Haley said stifling a giggle

"That you will never hear about" Brooke snapped

The conversations ceased as each of them stared out the tinted windows, taking in the beauty of the island.

Lucas' thoughts, as always, reverted to Peyton. He was beginning to hate her.

He sat in his leather chair, pencil in hand trying to block out the long time memories of her

"_I don't believe I'm gonna be Mrs. Lucas Scott"_

"_I believe it, you're gonna be mine forever"_

"_I can't wait to be your wife" she said standing on her toes as she softly kissed his lips._

"_I love you Luke"_

"_I love you too Peyton, more than you know"_

"Luke"

Lucas looked up at Nathan

"I was telling you that me and Hales are going out for a romantic dinner tonight since I can't see her tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah sure, have fun man"


	9. You gotta go there to come back

_Chapter 9_

"_**You gotta go there to come back"**_

"You look beautiful," Brooke beamed resting her chin on Haley's head and looking at her in the mirror again. Haley smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be married in less than twenty-four hours."

Brooke looked at her; she couldn't quite believe it either. Actually, she couldn't quite believe that they were actually standing in the master bedroom of a ridiculously expensive villa, in the middle of the Caribbean. No. She couldn't grasp the concept that Haley had just slid into a small black number by Versace that probably cost more than her next year's rent. She couldn't get over the fact that the diamonds that glittered in Haley's ears were actually diamonds and not the cubic zirconium they were used to.

But most of all, she couldn't get used to the fact that just down the hall, Lucas Scott, Mr. #3 and #2 on richest men under 40 and hottest men under 35 lists respectively, lay in his bedroom reading a John Grisham novel. Brooke continued brushing Haley's hair. Maybe this was some weird ass dream she was having, those kinds which made you swear that you were awake until you woke up. In a couple of minutes she would wake up on her own, ratty couch in her living room and call Haley and relate this bizarre dream to her. Then, they would laugh about it. But when she set down the brush,

Brooke realized that the only thing that was going to happen in the next few minutes was that Haley was going to slip into those Michael Kors shoes and head across the marble tiles to meet her fiancé, Mr. 2 and 5 on richest men under 40 and hottest men under 35 lists respectively, in the limo which was waiting.

When she hugged Haley and told her to have fun her best friend smiled at her.

"We haven't had sex in a week, something about working up frustration for the honeymoon."

"Too much information Hales" Brooke teased. But she was thrilled. There were times when she wondered if Haley would ever been able to separate sex from pain and violation after what had happened.

They had hated their parents together. Brooke's parents were never home so she had always been at Haley's house but when Haley's father's company went bankrupt things spiraled out of control. He started drinking and beating her mom and the kids. Including Brooke. Haley's mom had then become addicted to drugs. They had plotted and fantasized about the way they would make their escape. Yet, Brooke hadn't thought they would ever really do it. She thought that they would continue living their personal hells together in that small, trashy two bedroom apartment. They would hate their parents together. And they would comfort each other when Haley's father lost it and accidentally pounded one of their heads against the walls. She was halfway into the house on that day when she heard the screams, Haley was wailing; an animal-like howl that made her stop in her tracks. And she could see Haley's father. She was screaming, he was groaning and he was thrusting, over and over again. She stood there watching, unaware of the fact that she was screaming too. That was when he stopped, glared at her. Removed himself from his daughter and sauntered over to her, grabbing her by her throat until she almost passed out screaming at her to shut up. Then, he dragged her into the room Brooke and Haley shared, slammed the door shut –Brooke closed her eyes and shook the thoughts from her head. She would not think about what happened next. She couldn't. She had no idea she was crying or making any sounds at all until she saw Lucas in the doorway of the room. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head "nothing. Nothing at all."

But she could still feel him thrusting, over and over again; she could still feel his hot breath on her. It had been nearly ten years and the memories still left her like this.

"Brooke?"

Lucas was closer to her now.

"There is nothing wrong with me Lucas."

"Well you look like something's wrong with you?"

"Well nice to know you can read emotions too."

He smiled, "I guess you don't want to talk."

No," she said softly standing up, "I don't want to talk."

Brooke stood up and walked carefully towards him. She tiptoed and brushed her lips against his. She kissed him, softly at first. Then deeply and fiercely. She kissed him until the memories of Haley's father's thrusting started to fade. She pushed her body closer to his, when Lucas murmured something unintelligible – some sort of protest. She cupped his face and despite his protests, his hands settled on her ass; gently stroking, squeezing. Brooke allowed herself to melt into him. Eventually Lucas pulled himself away from her.

"We've got to stop," he said breathlessly.

Brooke stepped away from him, and then slowly – decisively slipped off the short teal dress she wore, she watched him watching her. She watched his eyes trail over her cleavage, over the silky satin of her bra. The dress fell to the floor. She stepped towards him again; she brushed her lips against his.

"No," Lucas whispered, "We can't do this."

Brooke kissed his cheek and allowed her hand to run down his chest and to his crotch. She stroked his erection through his jeans, "It seems that not even your 900 dollar jeans can hide the fact you want me."

With a small smile, she picked up her dress and walked past him – emphasizing the already natural sway of her waist.

She turned to him, her hair covering half of her face – her lips bruised from their kisses.

"I'm going to your room now," she whispered, "I suggest you find yourself there before I wake up and change my mind."

Then, she smiled again and walked out of the room.

What the hell was she thinking? She continued walking down the hall in the dim light towards his room. But she knew she wasn't thinking at all, she was only seeing – seeing

Haley's father thrusting into her, over and over again. She walked slowly, although she could hear the soft pitfalls of Lucas' footsteps behind her. He sure didn't take too long to make up his mind. She was a few steps from the door of the room when she felt his hand encircle his waist.

"Don't you dare bitch about this in the morning," he warned. Then he was kissing her.

Kissing her as they stumbled backwards towards the queen sized bed


	10. The trick is to keep breathing

_Chapter 10_

"_**The Trick is to keep breathing"**_

Lucas turned over in his empty bed. Eyes still closed, knowing that he did something particularly dumb last night.

"Oh shit," he said softly running his hands through his hair. If he thought hard enough he could still feel her sliding down his body, her feather like kisses. He could still feel the warmth of her mouth on his – "Damn it," he said again, this time dragging himself out of bed. It was eleven-o-clock, thank God, she and Haley were gone. He was not sure he wanted to face her right now, not when he could still smell her on his skin and every part of him wanted her again. He couldn't afford to be thinking about anything other than what he had to do today, as one slip-up could ruin all the effort he had put into this plan for the past week. He had barely slid into the boxers Brooke had carelessly strewn on the floor when Nathan appeared at the door.

"I'm getting married today man," his brother smiled, holding a cup of coffee.

"So I've heard," he said dryly.

Nathan, as those who were close to him, never took his lack of emotion personally.

"Want to tell me what happened last night?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I don't think I understand what you're talking about."

Nathan shrugged. Took a cup sip of the coffee and said, "I don't know man… I just thought that it was odd you'd have a pink bra dangling off the edge of your bed."

Lucas turned around and almost swore, it stood out like a sore thumb there against the crinkled white sheets. Nathan was smiling, blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "Me and Hales had a lot of laughs at your expense last night."

"Mine?" he asked searching around the room for his jeans.

"It's right over there," Nathan said pointing behind a pillow that fell from the bed, "right under the pink panties"

_Did she sneak out of the damn room naked?_ He thought to himself

But Nathan continued as if oblivious to his brother's discomfort, "Yeah, she kept saying how funny it would be if you happened to fall for Brooke. You know Mr. let's stick within our social class"

Lucas strolled over to his brother, not liking where this conversation was going. He would feel better if he was still being teased about the sex.

"It was just sex," he said eventually, trying to steer the conversation back to something that didn't unnerve him.

"Good for you," Nathan said snidely, tipping his glass, "I don't like what you've become Luke"

"What I have become?" Lucas echoed.

"Yeah," Nathan said simply, "this cold, cynical thing that has become my brother."

"God Nate," he said quietly, "hit me where it hurts."

"You're not happy."

"Would you be happy if you were me Nathan? Would you be happy if the one person you loved more than life turned around and-"

"Is that what you are trying to protect me from?"

"Great Nathan, good to know you finally get it- Yes, I mean there is so much of you and Haley's relationship that reminds me of Peyton and me."

Nathan nodded appreciatively, "Well frankly, I saw Peyton for what she was. And I see Haley for what she is. But if it makes you happy if she rips my heart out you can say I told you so."

Lucas sighed, Nathan softly patted him shoulder, "I think everything will work out."

Lucas smiled, "Thanks."

He had to start working fast.

"Nate, I gotta show you something."

He walked down the marble halls to this small room. The walls were burgundy and there was a couch – a small TV and a tiny fridge.

"This is where I'm going to stay when Brooke starts getting on my nerves," Lucas said smiling, "but be right back. Let me get a couple of beers so we can talk about this marriage thing."

Nathan nodded at sat on the couch, he was murmuring something about the couch being comfortable when Lucas stepped out of the room, slammed the door shut then bolted it twice from the outside.

He could hear Nathan stand to his feet and walk to the door.

"What are you doing Lucas?" Nathan demanded.

"Have a beer," he said, "or a nap. You're gonna be there for a while."

Walking to the living room Lucas picked up the cordless phone from its cradle and dialed a number. When it was answered he said simply, "All systems go."

Then, he headed to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast.

x-x-x

Brooke glanced at her watch. It was eleven thirty. They had had manicures, pedicures, facials and their makeup done. She guessed they could call the morning productive. They had primped and talked and laughed. And Brooke was genuinely happy and excited for her friend.

"I'm sorry," she said simply as she watched the deft hands of the hair-stylist position Haley's curls.

"For?"

"Not believing he loved you. He really does."

Haley blushed, "Yes. You know he's the first person other than you that I've told everything."

Brooke felt her palms get sweaty, "Everything?"

"Well not everything."

Brooke relaxed.

"I told him about the rape though. He wanted to kill him."

Brooke smiled. Of course he would have wanted to kill him.

She sat around as the hairdresser finally put the finishing touches in Haley's hair. She had already pulled her hair off her neck. She slid into her dress first – the purple, backless Armani dress before going over to help Haley with her wedding dress and her shoes. She stood back and looked at her best friend, "You're beautiful."

Haley smiled, "Thanks."

Then she started putting in her earrings and pointed to a velvet box on the counter.

"Nathan sent that for you."

She opened it slowly and smiled when she saw the diamond chandelier earrings, "Your man has taste."

Haley laughed, "He chose me didn't he?"

"Indeed."

They left for the limo at one thirty, knowing that they were supposed to be at Sandals for two. At least that was what Lucas had told them after he received confirmation from Bevin. Brooke frowned; she had developed an intense dislike for this Bevin woman – whoever she was. It was just sex. She nodded something that would not happen again. She and Haley spoke for a while until the limo came to an abrupt halt.

"What's going on?" she asked the driver, they were stalled along a piece of coast.

"Just following orders."

"Orders?" Haley asked.

The man nodded, "Get comfortable. We're not moving from here until Mr. Scott calls me."

Brooke felt the blood drain from her body. The son-of-a-bitch. The underhanded son-of-a bitch.

She turned to Haley whose eyes were already glassy, "Don't cry. You'll ruin your make up."

She was going to kill him. Very, very slowly. First for trying to ruin her best friend's life

– then for having sex with her when he was fully aware that he was plotting it. And most importantly, making it too good for words.


	11. The desperate kingdom of love

_Chapter 11_

"_**The Desperate Kingdom of Love"**_

"Stop pounding on the door Nate" Lucas said dryly, "You can't get out. Conserve your energy."

"Let me out Lucas."

"No."

"Let me the hell out."

"No."

"Lucas stop fucking around man."

Lucas laughed, "You'll thank me for this."

"Thank you?" Nathan screamed, "No, I'm going to kill you."

"Harsh," Lucas chuckled, "I'm going for a swim. No need to tolerate this abuse."

x-x-x

"Can I borrow your phone?" Brooke asked the driver. The heavy-set man shrugged and turned the radio to a country station and advised them to relax.

He handed her the phone. Lucas answered, "Scott."

"What the hell are you doing Lucas?" she asked, "where is Nathan?"

"He is indisposed at this time," Lucas said curtly, then hung up.

She turned to Haley, "Don't cry Hales. Your make up will run."

x-x-x

"Lucas," Nathan yelled, "What are you doing?"

Lucas looked up at the closed door, then looked back at the novel he was reading, "I'm reading chick-lit. I think there is something to it."

"Let me out."

"No."

"Let me the fuck out."

Lucas sighed then shouted, "Not yet."

Then he looked up at the maid and smiled, "Sorry for the language. He just might miss the most important event of his life."

x-x-x

Brooke fumbled with the keys.

"What's the number for Sandals…the hotel?" she asked the driver.

"Don't know. Call 411."

So she did.

"Hi," she said breathily, "Can I have the number for Sandals please?"

Two minutes passed. Four minutes. Five minutes.

"Give me a few more seconds." the attendant finally told her

"No," Brooke said angrily, "I cannot give you a few more seconds, I need the fucking number. Right. Now."

She softened her voice and looked over at Haley, "Don't cry babe. You're going to ruin your make up."

She was going to kill him. She swore.

x-x-x

"Luke," Nathan said, "you're my brother, I'll forgive you for this if you let me out."

Lucas laughed, "Forgive me? Nah, you'll be paying for this."

"Hey Nate," he said, "So Eliza had sex with Johnny who turned out to be her best friend's Ex-boyfriend who took her virginity in high school and her mother's husband's estranged wife's son. Isn't that funny."

"Lucas" Nathan shouted.

"Fine," he said with a little smile, "It's three o'clock. I guess I can let you out now."

He opened the door and Nathan stood there, looking raggedy for a few seconds before he tried to punch Lucas

"Black belt remember," Lucas teased, "don't let me hurt you."

Nathan said nothing but rushed for his bedroom murmuring something about getting dressed. Lucas decided that it was a good time to shower.

x-x-x

Brooke turned to Haley, "Don't cry. Makeup."

Haley smiled weakly.

"Hi," she said, "There has been a delay with the Scott wedding."

"Scott?" the woman sounded confused, "that was cancelled a couple days back. According to the woman, the bride had second thoughts."

Brooke started to swear. He. Was. Dead.

x-x-x

Nathan ran out of the room, dressed in his jacket and tie and struggling with his shoes.

Lucas was immaculately dressed.

"The wedding was supposed to be at two Luke," Nathan said angrily, "how are we gonna get to Sandals in time."

Lucas looked at him blankly, "There isn't going to be a wedding at Sandals today."

"What?" Nathan said softly, angrily and Lucas had a sneaky suspicion he was going to hit him.

"Come here, I want you to see something"

x-x-x

After some seconds the driver finally got the call he was supposedly waiting for and began driving. But after a while they realized they were going back to the villa.

Brooke couldn't think straight and only stopped cursing every so often to warn Haley not to cry. When they finally pulled up to the villa, she stalked outside with Haley close behind her. Lucas' back was turned to her but she tapped on it. When he turned she said, "You're going to pay for this you sorry son-of-a-bitch."

He smiled, "No foul language in front of my father princess."

She looked up to see a tall, man standing in a white suit next to him. "_Damn it"_ she muttered.

Haley was close behind her; the man turned to her and extended his hand, "I was thinking you might have wanted someone to walk down the aisle with."

Lucas grabbed on to Brooke's hand and she could hear the light strains of Cannon in D Major as they descended the stairs.

Then she saw them.

Over a hundred people, carefully seated in the garden area of the villa. Rose petals were sprinkled on the white aisle way. And when they started playing the bridal march and she saw Haley walking up that aisle, smiling broadly – despite Lucas' warnings, she went ahead and ruined her makeup.


	12. Author's note

_A/N: So some people are confused about last chapter, Lucas was plotting all along but it wasn't evil plotting, he'll explain everything in the next chapter, Keep reading and reviewing, I love you for it!_


	13. First day on a brand new planet

_Chapter 12_

"_**First day on a brand new planet"**_

"Brooke."

The voice startled her and caused her to turn around. The elderly man was smiling at her

"Whitey," she said giving him a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"For Haley's wedding," he said smiling, "I can't wait to take a picture with her, she looks stunning."

Brooke smiled, "Where are you staying?"

"This amazing hotel, with all these other people. It is practically crawling with guests for the wedding. I notice most of them are for that husband of hers, really uppity you know? But a couple of her friends got invited as well, and of course me – since I was hers and your favorite coach."

"I know," Brooke said hugging him again

"I haven't had a vacation in forever, and the furthest I've ever been was Florida. So one week in this fancy place will be great"

Brooke laughed and began to walk away. Whitey was right as she ran into several of Haley's friends from work. The sun had set, leaving a balmy night, illuminated by the moon and the lanterns scattered among the yard. Dinner was amazing, and now people were chattering and dancing casually on the lawn. Eventually she found Lucas. Instead of being out with the others, socializing and drinking champagne from the trays of the waiters who seemed to appear from nowhere, he was seated in the study.

His jacket was hanging on the back of the chair and he had a tumbler wrapped in his hands.

"Hi," she said closing the door behind her. In his defense he actually tried to smile. She sat on his lap, as if she were doing it for months, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Brooke removed the tumbler from his hands.

"It's not good to drown your sorrows in alcohol."

He rested his free hands around her waist, "What are you doing here?"

She snuggled into his neck, "I was looking for you."

He laughed, "I'm scared. Is Brooke Davis actually seeking my company?"

She kissed him, "Maybe."

"Still up to making me pay for being a son-of-a-bitch?"

She lifted her head so she could look at him, "You had to know what we were going to think? Why go through all of that?"

He shrugged, "Firstly, I didn't think anyone would actually believe me if I said I wanted their wedding to be special. And I think they would have been too scared that people would actually object."

"I wouldn't have believed you."

They both laughed.

"I thought so," he said. And then they were silent.

"I'm not really like that," Lucas said softly.

"Like what?"

"I don't really believe in the whole marrying within your class stuff."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "You don't?"

He shook his head, "No. If she was rich I would have probably used the 'rich women are too superficial to truly love anyone but themselves' argument."

"So you basically just didn't want him to get married at all?"

"It's complicated."

Brooke brought her lips to his, closed her eyes and kissed him hard.

"We've got to go see the newlyweds off," she said eventually, "and get everyone out of here so I can go to bed; I've had a long day."

Lucas nodded, "Can you stay with me tonight....pretty girl"

She smiled, "I guess we can arrange for that."

It took them another three hours after Haley and Nathan left in the limo to get all the guests into their respective taxis to head back to the hotel. Lucas' head was beginning to pound. Really, no good deed ever went unpunished. Yet, he had to smile when he recounted the look on Nathan's face when he saw the seated guests, when he saw their mother. Lucas had always known the sacrifice it would have been for Haley to give up the big wedding she had talked about. Yet, she was willing to do that because she loved Nathan. And now, more than ever, he was sure that she would have trekked naked through the desert to marry Nathan if she was required. When Brooke finally closed the door behind the last person, Lucas smiled.

"Well that was tiring," he said.

Brooke laughed, "This is why I'm never getting married."

Then before he could think she was in his arms. He was becoming to like being kissed by her. He didn't think it was wise at all.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said "Meet you back here in a few minutes?"

She nodded. He headed to his bedroom, shed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He allowed the jet streams to run over him.

"_I'm screwing your wife"_

"_What" Lucas asked clenching his fists_

"_I just thought you should know you're about to marry a cheater"_

"_You're a liar"_

"_Ask her"_

He turned off the shower abruptly. Anger still coiled within him like snake. God. He had underestimated just how much it had damaged him. Brooke was already lying in bed in absolutely nothing. She was smiling at him. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. What fire he was playing with. Yet, he walked over to her and allowed the towel to drop along the way. He kissed her and pulled her body against his. Her skin was cool to the touch, her kisses were fire. He wanted her. Brooke ran her hand through his hair as he brought his lips to hers.

Afterwards she lay in his arms and while stroking her hair he said, "So tell me about Brooke Davis. What makes her tick? What makes her happy?"

Brooke turned into him, "Only if you tell me about you."

He smiled, "Let's kiss it and make it law."

He kissed her lightly, then she began to speak. --- They spoke until sunlight filtered into the room, until she yawned and curled herself into him. Then entangled in the sheets, they slept.


	14. Truth doesn't make a noise

Chapter 14

**Truth doesn't make a noise**

"Something's different" Nathan said quietly as they sat on the porch brandy in hand.

"Yeah, it's colder out here"

Nathan smiled, "You know I'm talking about you"

Lucas grinned then sipped the brandy, "Yeah. This is a new shirt"

"You're a jackass you know that?"

"And you my little brother," Lucas said, "are a married man – who's the bigger ass?"

Nathan gave a little laugh, "What's the deal with you and Brooke?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Nathan shifted in his seat and leaned closer to him, "I see the way you look at each other, those private smiles, those insinuated inside jokes."

"So we don't want to kill each other anymore."

Nathan nodded, "Nice ring."

"Thanks," Lucas said with a smile, "But you have one too, it's my graduation ring from Duke."

"Not the one on your finger Luke," Nathan said with a weary sigh, "the one on hers."

It dawned on him, "No. No you don't. Don't even go there."

"I just want to know what's going on," Nathan said laughing, "we leave you for a night – you wake up with her underwear in your room. We leave you for a week – you are practically engaged and playing house."

"The ring was a gift," he said simply.

Nathan nodded, "So where you planning on taking this?"

Lucas was confused by the question.

"Nowhere. This will all be over once we get back to New York."

"Is there a reason why it has to be?"

Lucas tried to think up excuses in his head – there was no way he was going to admit to Nathan that he had thought they fit together in ways he hadn't fit with anyone.

"Different worlds."

"Bullshit reason."

Lucas shrugged, "You're going to have to take it."

"Fine," Nathan retorted getting up, "but I'll have you know I've never seen you look at anyone like that before."

Nathan paused, "Except probably Peyton…"

Lucas didn't say anything.

"I appreciate you trying to get back at me for the prank I played on you."

Nathan shrugged, "I understand that you were afraid that Hales and I wouldn't have believed that you were up to good. I understand you locked me in that damn room because you are a twisted jackass… but I'm very grateful for what you did. I have no reason to get back at you. And I'm serious Luke"

x-x-x

"I can't believe he did that, "Haley said turning to face Brooke on the bed. Brooke smiled, she hadn't either – but after spending so much time with him, she realized that was exactly the sort of thing Lucas would be prone to doing.

"Do you know Samantha was in on it?"

"From work?"

She nodded, "Sam was the one who gave him all the names of people I was close to. She said he was really, really sweet."

"I can imagine," she said dryly, "how was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing, we spent so much time together – we can't wait to start the rest of our lives."

"Don't make me puke," Brooke said with a smile.

"We'll start shooting the DVD tomorrow."

Brooke nodded.

"I was really sorry about leaving you alone with Luke," she said after a while, "but you two seem to have gotten along really well."

"You can say that I guess," Brooke said evasively.

"What's with the ring?" Haley asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Brooke said flippantly, "it's supposed to be on my right hand and I think I'll do that now."

"You're my best friend Tigger, did you think I wouldn't see the way you look at him" she winked

"Damn it hales…I let myself fall and I don't know how I could have been so stupid" she groaned

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it, The Scott men have a way of making you fall before you even know you slipped"

"Are you going to tell him" she asked

"No Haley, and don't say anything, not even to Nate, it would never work"

They lay there for half the night – talking about the wedding, about Brooke's new designs but Haley never once brought up Lucas again and Brooke was glad she didn't.

x-x-x

It was freezing when they returned to New York. Brooke couldn't believe that they had traded up the island sunshine for this. The flight back was almost as awkward as the first– Lucas was stuck to his laptop again while she sketched and Nathan and Haley cuddled. Brooke figured that it was time she got used to not having Lucas near her, or paying significant attention to her, this was the way it would be.

They chit-chatted in the limo on the way back to her apartment but the conversation was strained. Brooke tried to ignore the sense of foreboding within her. They had their fun and it came to an end, like any natural course of things. There was no need to be melodramatic about it. There was no need to shed tears or curse fate for making things the way they were. No. If she was going to come out of this situation with anything, that would be her dignity. She wouldn't mope – she wouldn't confess her feelings. She would say goodbye and wish him well in life. Yes, she decided, that would be the dignified thing to do. After they hauled her baggage into her apartment, she walked him to the door.

"It was fun," he said eventually.

She nodded, "That it was."

God, where was the friendly banter – why was everything so stiff and formal.

"Brooke," he said as he turned to go. "Why does Haley call you Tigger?"

She laughed out loud "Back in high school, whenever I wanted a guy, I'd wait in the back of his car, and leave a leopard bra in the backseat"

He smiled "There's no one like you Brooke...Thanks for everything. After Peyton I thought I could never care about anyone again – you've been a good friend."

_Friend?_ Her heart dropped to her stomach – then to the floor and shattered. She hoped it didn't show on her face.

"Well I try my best," she said forcing a smile, "and I think we should keep this friendship up. Meet for drinks a couple nights per month and all that jazz."

"Definitely," Lucas said.

"Let's kiss and make it law."

Lucas leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers –Brooke hoped to God she was able to catch the tear before it fell.

"Goodbye Luke," she said softly.

"Goodbye pretty girl"

Then, she closed the door. Suddenly, she didn't feel like unpacking anymore. She didn't feel like sketching anymore. The only thing she wanted to do was to curl up in bed and cry until she forgot that any of this had ever happened.

Lucas stared at the closed door. _Friend?_ Did he tell her that she was a good friend?

God, that was as far away from 'I think I love you' as one could get. But, after a while he started thinking that it was for the best. They wouldn't have worked out anyway. But, it would have been good to try, he thought angrily to himself. No, he thought. It was good to cut her loose now, he only thought he was in love – as things would have gotten downright nasty if he stuck around until he was dead sure and things didn't work.

He walked slowly to the limo wondering what she would do if he were to turn around and run back up there then begged her to try to make it work. Yet, even as he turned towards the building – he knew it was a dumb idea. Why was he assuming that she had any feelings for him at all? After all, she could have asked him to stay – but she didn't. And she didn't look particularly heartbroken – she was fine.

No. What he needed was to go to Tric and drown his sorrows in vodka. Lucas smiled grimly as he instructed Tim to take him home. After drowning his sorrows in Brooke – he was sure that nothing else could quite compare again.

x-x-x

"You're stupid for letting her go" Nathan said to him as they headed for the showers

"I told you Nate, we wouldn't have worked" Lucas said angrily "can you drop it"

"Lucas, when I got back and saw your face I knew something had changed, she makes you happy big brother, and I assure you that doesn't come around often…listen when that whole prostitution thing happened with Haley I had to ask myself, could I live without her? So ask yourself the question Luke, can you live without her?

"No" he mumbled under his breath

"What?"

"No" he said smiling "And I don't want to"

"Then go get her dumbass" he said smiling as Lucas grabbed his keys and ran towards the door.


End file.
